James et Lysander de A à Z
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: "L'amour est la plus douce des folies." Drôle de message de la Saint-Valentin. Drôle de Valentine, aussi. Recueil de drabbles. SLASH
1. Arrivée

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling (donc pas moi).**

**Pairing:** James S. Potter/Lysander Scamander

**Note 1:** Couple atypique, certes. Mais James et Lysander sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Ou c'est du moins ce que je vais tenter de vous faire envisager à travers ce recueil de drabbles.

**Note 2:** En parlant de recueil : celui-ci est en 26 chapitres, un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Et un pour chaque année. Non pas qu'ils résument chacun une année, mais ils se passent tous à environ un an d'intervalle, à partir des onze ans de James. L'âge de Lysander n'étant pas précisé, j'ai pris la liberté de le placer dans l'année d'Albus.

**Note 3:** J'ai fait en sorte de m'en tenir à 100 mots pile (J'aime beaucoup les auteurs qui font des drabbles d'à peu près 100 mots. Je trouve le concept assez curieux.), m'aidant pour cela de mon Word, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de litige (de toute façon je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit s'amuse à compter mes mots...).

**Note 4:** Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>A - Arrivée<strong>

Le jour de son arrivée à Poudlard, James n'envisageait même pas d'être réparti ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Il avait déjà dans sa tête un schéma précis de son avenir : il serait à Gryffondor, intégrerait l'équipe dont il serait plus tard capitaine, deviendrait Auror et épouserai une femme splendide qui lui donnerait deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Il fut réparti à Gryffondor. Il remarqua à la table des Poufsouffle une jeune fille ravissante. James fut rapidement fixé sur ses aptitudes : il excellait en potion et en défense contre les forces du Mal, mais désespérait le professeur de sortilèges.

* * *

><p>Je pense poster environ... trois drabble par semaines, peut-être ? Si vous avez des thèmes ou des couples à me suggérer, faites, je ne promets rien mais je m'essaye beaucoup au drabble en ce moment. Ce recueil est déjà entièrement rédigé, vos propositions n'en feront donc hélas pas partie, mais cela peut m'aider à mener à bien d'autres projets !<p>

_Thanks for reading. (Review ?)_

A.S. Cavendish


	2. Baiser

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>B - Baiser<strong>

A douze ans, James était le garçon le plus apprécié des jeunes Gryffondor, aussi bien pour son talent de poursuiveur que pour son insolence légendaire. Insolence qui le poussait même à se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pour rejoindre sa petite amie, la fille la plus appréciée des jeunes Poufsouffle.

Au détour d'un passage secret, il réalisa qu'il dérangeait deux préfets, qu'il crut reconnaître comme ceux de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Deux garçons. Qui _s'embrassaient_.

La gêne de James était inexprimable. Il rougit violemment, bafouilla des excuses et s'enfuit en courant.

Il ne sortit plus après neuf heures.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading ! Review(s) ? Propositions ?<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	3. Chouette

**Disclaimer:****_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>C - Chouette<strong>

La nuit du treize au quatorze février de sa troisième année, James fut réveillé par une petite chouette hulotte qui tapait au carreau. Encore endormi, il lui ouvrit et constata avec surprise que son message lui était destiné. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

_« L'amour est la plus douce des folies. L »_

Il sourit en pensant à Lisa, sa petite amie. Mais avant d'avoir l'occasion de lui parler le lendemain, il vit sa visiteuse nocturne se diriger non pas vers les Poufsouffle mais vers les Serdaigle. Il détourna vivement les yeux en croisant le regard absent de son maître.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading ! Reviews et propositions sont les bienvenues...<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	4. Distrait

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note: **Un grand merci à mes quelques lecteurs, surtout actifs mais aussi passifs, car à défaut de beaucoup de reviews - qui seraient bien sûr les bienvenues - le fait de me savoir lue me réchauffe le coeur (et merci pour James et Lysander qui finiront par dominer le monde grâce à leurs fans !).

Une nouvelle fois merci aux bonnes âmes qui ont le courage de me laisser des reviews !

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:** _

_Clina: Je suis très heureuse que mes drabbles te plaisent ! Le couple Ron/Draco m'inspire moyennement, donc je ne te promets rien (si par hasard j'arrive à en tirer quelque chose, je le ferai, mais pour l'instant je ne peux absolument rien garantir). En revanche, George/Angelina est une bonne piste à creuser ! Je ne te promets là encore rien sur le temps de publication mais c'est un projet auquel je vais réfléchir sérieusement, après ou pendant mon Alice/Frank Londubat. Merci encore pour ta review ! (pourquoi ne pas te créer un compte ? Tu pourrais me mettre en alert et savoir quand je publierai un nouveau recueil, c'est très facile de s'inscrire et je pourrai te répondre directement plutôt que de passer par mes chapitres. Rendez-vous sur Sign Up, en haut à droite...) J'espère que ma fiction te plaira de plus en plus au fil des chapitres !_

* * *

><p><strong>D - Distrait<strong>

- Oh, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu.

James regarda le garçon qui venait de le percuter en se disant que s'il ne l'avait pas vu, il lui fallait vraiment des lunettes, car lui l'avait vu venir de loin. Son regard bleu, rêveur et distrait, croisa celui du quatrième année et James sentit sa mauvaise humeur le quitter.

- Fais plus attention quand tu marches…

Le garçon blond lui sourit, et cela fit à James un drôle d'effet au niveau des entrailles. L'autre le contourna et commença à partir.

- Hé, comment tu t'appelles ?

Les mots lui avaient échappé.

- Lysander, avait-il répondu.

* * *

><p><em>Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup matière à commenter dans un drabble. Cependant, je SAIS qu'il y a des lecteurs (comme toi, toi, et encore toi, là-bas !) qui avancent dans mon recueil et partent sans commenter. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'écrire un roman pour dire qu'on aime ou qu'on aime pas et pourquoi ! "J'aime. Tu es parfaite, épouse-moi. Continue comme ça, tu finiras par dominer le monde." Ce n'est pas compliqué !<em>

_Plus sérieusement : si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour James et Lysander ! Montrez-leur que vous les soutenez (ou pas). Ils n'attendent que vous pour s'affirmer !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	5. Entraide

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1: **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me reviewent, cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

**Note 2: **A titre indicatif : sauf cas exceptionnel, je publie trois drabbles par semaine, le dimanche, le mardi et le vendredi.

* * *

><p><strong>E - Entraide<strong>

James angoissait. Les B.U.S.E étaient dans à peine deux semaines et il était toujours incapable de produire un sortilège d'Allégresse. S'il n'obtenait pas minimum un E en sortilèges, il pourrait dire adieu à sa formation d'Auror. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'aider, ils étaient pires que lui.

Il errait dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi – un miracle ?

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda une voix légère.

James se retourna.

- Lysander, c'est ça ? … tu t'y connais en sortilèges ?

Lysander sourit.

- Plutôt, oui. J'ai des difficultés en potions. On s'entraide ?

Le voilà, son miracle.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! (Et commenté, bien sûr...)<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	6. Faute

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1:** _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai déjà commencé mon Alice x Frank Londubat, j'en suis à la lettre F ! Je commencerai à le poster quand j'en serai au P._

**Note 2: **_Encore merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><strong>F - Faute<strong>

C'était le mois de mars. Lisa pleurait. James mettait fin à ce qui avait été cinq ans d'idylle amoureuse. Mais cela valait mieux, pour tous les deux. Car il appréciait sincèrement Lisa, mais il ne pouvait continuer à mentir, à elle comme à lui-même. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était… _comme ça_. Il ne pouvait rester avec elle alors que Scorpius Malfoy dans les vestiaires de Quidditch lui faisait plus d'effet que sa petite amie. Et Lysander…

Lysander. Il lui devait son E en sortilèges, difficilement obtenu. Ils se voyaient souvent.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce message, cependant.

* * *

><p><em>Oui oui, ne vous impatientez pas, l'action c'est pour bientôt... Des paris sur qui fera le premier pas ? <em>

_A dimanche !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	7. Guirlande

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>G - Guirlande<strong>

James fut surpris de trouver Lysander chez sa grand-mère pour le repas de Noël. Apparemment, ses parents avaient invité les Scamander. Il était adorable, avec ses boucles blondes et sa robe turquoise brodée d'étranges symboles argentés. Il avait l'air presque normal.

Après la remise des cadeaux, Lysander emmena James dans la première chambre qu'il trouva. Il les coiffa tous les deux de couronnes de guirlande.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Dans « guirlande », il y a « gui ».

Ses lèvres étaient douces. James rougit, pas Lysander qui enleva sa robe, en découvrant une blanche légère, où l'on pouvait lire :

_« Cadeau de James Sirius Potter. »_

* * *

><p><em>Vos impressions ? Vous savez que vos reviews sont pour moi parole d'Evangile.<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	8. Harmonie

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note: **_Merci - je ne m'en lasse pas ! - à tout ceux et celles qui apprécient mon recueil, et particulièrement à ceux et celles qui me reviewent ! JAMES ET LYSANDER DOMINERONT LE MONDE ! (Mais pas demain, Lysander chasse le Ronflak Cornu.)_

**Note 2:**_ Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu poster plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'étais monopolisée par la maladie - puis par mes révisions, et j'ai enfin réalisé qu'on était un des trois jours de Gloire de James et Lysander : le mardi._

* * *

><p><strong>H - Harmonie<strong>

Ginny serra son fils aîné contre elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu partes déjà !

James croisa le regard amusé du cadet, qui était le seul à savoir que son frère n'allait pas vivre seul, mais avec Lysander Scamander qui, comme Albus, venait d'achever sa septième année à Poudlard.

Il aimait Lysander. Mais il avait eu du mal à s'accepter et voulait éviter cette peine à ses parents. Personne – pas même Albus et son cher sex-symbol de Scorpius – ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il aimait cette harmonie entre la douce étrangeté de Lysander et sa propre banalité.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de me lire - encore et toujours.<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	9. Injustice

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note: **_Je ne m'inclinerai jamais assez bas pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews. A vous, camarades, merci de tout coeur._

**Note bis:**_ A partir de maintenant je mettrai des petits rappels concernant l'âge de James (sachant que Lysander a bien sûr un an de moins). Ici : 19 ans._

* * *

><p><strong>I - Injustice<strong>

James relut la lettre, encore et encore, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait _échoué_. Après tous ces efforts, ces nuits blanches pour avoir d'excellents A.S.P.I.C., ces exercices interminables, ces nuits passées à travailler au lieu de câliner Lysander, il était recalé après seulement un an de formation. C'était tellement _injuste_. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne serait jamais Auror. Jamais.

Lysander lui prit doucement la lettre des mains et le serra contre lui. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

James pleura. C'était dur. Mais il s'en remettrait. Lysander était avec lui.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour vous inciter à la review. Au fait : l'état d'avancement de mes fics - notamment mes drabbles en projet - est donné sur mon profil. Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_A.S. Cavendish _


	10. Joueur

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1 : **_Un grand merci à Clina qui me reviewe encore et toujours presque à chaque chapitre !_

**Note 2 : **_Je ne publierai pas avant jeudi, vendredi voire samedi car je pars en Angleterre mardi matin et j'ai beauuucoup de choses à préparer. Mille excuses, chers lecteurs._

* * *

><p><strong>J - Joueur<strong>

Lysander _adorait_ pimenter leur quotidien. Parfois, il laissait simplement un indice, quelque part dans la maison, qui menait à un portoloin, qui menait à un autre indice... qui menait finalement à Lysander, généralement nu, ou vêtu d'une espère de toge en drap blanc. Ce qui les amenait – très souvent – à faire l'amour dans des endroits improbables. Comme les jardins de la Cité Interdite. Ou la grande Muraille de Chine. Des lieux insolites. Lysander était un joueur. L'endroit le plus risqué – et le préféré de Lysander – était le bureau de Monsieur le Ministre. James ne pouvait plus regarder Kingsley en face.

* * *

><p><em>A.S. Cavendish<em>


	11. Koala

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note : **_Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me reviewent. J'ai cru halluciner en voyant le nombre de hits en rentrant du voyage ! Certes démesuré par rapport au nombre de review mais je ne me plains pas : je suis lue, et j'ai des revieweurs fidèles. Donc, à tous, merci. Particulièrement à :_

_- Clina : Toi, encore et toujours. Tu es certainement la plus fervente lectrice que je n'aie jamais eu - et pourtant, mon compte précédent avait du succès. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : merci._

**Note bis :** _Mon adresse MAIL est à présent disponible sur le site, pour ceux et celles qui, comme Charlie, souhaitent me joindre. Sachez cependant que cela serait beaucoup plus pratique par MP - car je vais plus souvent sur le site directement que sur ma boîte mail - et que je ne la vérifie pas très souvent - peut-être une à deux fois toutes les une ou deux semaines._

**Note bibis :**_ Je ne réponds pas toujours aux reviews, je me contente souvent d'un merci général, sauf quand la review soulève des points qui nécessitent un commentaire ou une réponse. Est-ce grave, docteur ? Plus sérieusement : est-ce grave pour vous ? Je n'attends pas nécessairement de réponse lorsque je commente, mais je crains que cela dérange certains. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler, la non-réponse n'est pas un dédain de l'auteur mais simplement une habitude ou plutôt une non-habitude de ma part._

_Encore et toujours, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>K - Koala<strong>

Quand il dormait, Lysander finissait toujours inévitablement par enlacer James avec ses bras et ses jambes, comme un koala. Et cela l'empêchait de dormir, car il avait chaud. Mais Lysander était si mignon dans ces moments-là qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se dégager de lui. Ses boucles blondes et son sourire paisible lui donnaient des allures d'ange – encore plus que d'habitude. Dans ces moments-là, James se disait qu'il avait beau être en galère financière et devoir héberger Albus suite à une énième dispute avec Scorpius, il était comblé. Dans ces moments-là, il savait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Au fait, concernant les publications : mon planning a été bouleversé par mon voyage, ma régularité s'en retrouve troublée. Tout ce que je puis dire, c'est que je publierai le prochain lundi. J'annoncerai la publication du suivant dans ce chapitre, et ainsi de suite. <em>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	12. Lumière

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1 :**_ Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, chers lecteurs et revieweurs, pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires, et tout particulièrement à celles qui me reviewent à chaque chapitre._

**Note 2 : **_J'avais d'abord rédigé le drabble "Lumière", puis plus tard au cours de mon travail de rédaction, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais parlé de Lorcan - ce qui est inadmissible, lorsque l'on traite un personnage qui a un jumeau. J'ai donc rajouté le drabble "Lorcan", il ne s'agit pas alors d'un double drabble mais de deux drabbles distincts que j'ai donnés indépendamment l'un de l'autre. A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas trop le premier, mais il contient tout de même des éléments intéressants par rapport à la situation de James donc j'ai décidé de mettre les deux._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>L - Lumière<strong>

L'année de ses vingt-deux ans, James vit enfin la lumière : après un an et demi de chômage, de petits boulots à mi-temps, de cours de mise à niveau en Arithmancie et Sortilèges et de formation par correspondance, il avait eu le concours. Et haut la main. On lui proposait d'office un poste comme Briseur de Sorts pour Gringotts. Ce jour-là, il serra Lysander dans ses bras, et crut revivre ses résultats d'examens de Poudlard. Sans sa présence, sans son aide, sans son soutien, il n'aurait pas de B.U.S.E, pas d'A.S.P.I.C, pas de diplôme – pas d'espoir. Lysander était sa lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>L - Lorcan<strong>

Lysander avait un frère jumeau. Ils étaient physiquement identiques. Du visage aux vêtements, en passant par la coupe de cheveux ! Et Merlin qu'ils se voyaient souvent. James en était presque jaloux.

Et pourtant, James ne les avait jamais confondus.

Car Lorcan était quelqu'un de déterminé et de hâtif, alors que Lysander était calme et réfléchi.

Car Lorcan ne dégageait pas cet aura de douce ivresse qui caractérisait son regard.

Car Lorcan ne le regardait pas à chaque fois comme s'il découvrait un paysage particulièrement féérique.

Car l'homme que James aimait était Lysander Scamander et que cet homme-là était unique.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain drabble : mercredi.<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	13. Méchant

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1 :** _Encore et toujours merci du fond du coeur. Si vous saviez comme les reviews flattent mon égo d'auteur... (à vrai dire, si vous le saviez, vous me revieweriez moins : mes chevilles ont atteint le volume de celles de la tante Marge.)_

**Note 2 : **_Réponse à Juna'louette (mille excuses d'avoir oublié dans le chapitre précédent) : En effet, c'est triste. A vrai dire, je trouve que Lily ferait une ravissante bisexuelle, ce qui réglerait quelque peu le problème de présence féminine chez les beaux-enfants de Harry et Ginny. Cependant, trois enfants homosexuels sur trois... c'est malheureusement très peu crédible. Mais oui, tu soulèves effectivement un élément auquel je n'avais pas pensé !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>M - Méchant<strong>

Il arrivait que James traverse de mauvaises passes. Oh, oui, il lui arrivait de crier. Et il pouvait se montrer très méchant. James faisait partie de ces personnes qui s'emportaient pour rien, qui disaient les choses qui blessent et qui s'en voulaient après. Il arrivait qu'il soit excédé par le caractère léger et continuellement rêveur de Lysander. Ne voyait-il pas que le monde autour d'eux n'était pas toujours un conte de fée ? Quand il s'énervait, il le traitait d'idiot, d'abruti, d'attardé – il ne le pensait pas. Et Lysander souriait. Encore. Ses lèvres étaient toujours plus douces dans ces moments-là.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis particulièrement fière de celui-là. Je trouve qu'il illustre merveilleusement la relation de James et Lysander - l'opposition entre leurs deux caractères profondément différents. Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment réussi à transmettre ce que je voulais montrer.<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	14. Nerveux

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**

**Note :** _Un merci tout particulier à Clina, qui m'est fidèle encore et toujours. Créé-toi un compte ! C'est si rapide et si pratique. De plus, je pourrais te répondre sans avoir à passer par les notes de début de chapitre. Et tu pourrais être prévenu par e-mail dès qu'un nouveau chapitre serait publié. Que d'avantages. CREEZ-VOUS DES COMPTES. J'INSISTE. (J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes amies me convaincre de me mettre au tampon. Ben là, c'est pareil : croyez-moi, aussi bien que le tampon change une vie de femme, le compte FF change une vie de lecteur !)_

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>N - Nerveux<strong>

- Ne sois pas si tendu, chantonna Lysander en lui ajustant sa robe des grandes occasions.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas nerveux alors que je vais annoncer à toute ma famille que cela fait exactement sept ans, jour pour jour, que je sors avec l'homme qui est supposé être le meilleur ami de mon frère ? Ils ne savent même pas que je suis _gay_ ! J'ai peur, Lys'…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne se passera pas mal, ça se passera, c'est tout.

James l'enlaça en souriant.

- Oui, ça se passera, c'est tout.

Tout se passait toujours, avec Lysander.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre. Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	15. Oubli

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1 :**_ Lecteurs, lectrices - revieweurs, revieweuses, je vous aime._

**Note 2 :**_ Je suis ravie que tu prennes cette résolution, Clina. (PS : Je savais que ma comparaison retiendrait votre attention. Mouahahaha.) Effectivement, je pense que j'ai eu une idée extraordinaire en les mettant ensemble. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! A propos de mon Draco/Colin, il avance de mieux en mieux, et dès que j'aurai terminé la publication de ce recueil, je me mettrai à en publier un (ou deux) autre(s), le(s) (deux) plus avancé(s). Je l'annoncerai dans mon dernier chapitre. Je suis enchantée d'avoir trouvé en toi une alliée dans la passion des couples inattendus !_

**Note 3 :**_ A Juna'louette : Honte à moi, j'ai oublié de te répondre à un certain sujet. Pas ma faute, je suis dans un état second quand je publie. Bref : pour ta suggestion, Blaise/Hermione, ce n'est pas un couple avec lequel je suis famillière. Mais je tâcherai d'y penser (après tout, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour le George/Angelina mais j'y arrive tout de même, et avec plaisir) ! Merci pour tes reviews et pour tes idées !_

**Note 4 :** N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des mots et/ou des couples !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>O - Oubli<strong>

Lysander oubliait toujours quelque chose quand il devait sortir. James devait donc vérifier tous les matins sa tenue, ses dossiers – comment faisait-il pour travailler au Ministère ? – car il n'était pas rare que son amoureux parte en chaussons. Ou pieds nus.

Par contre, Lysander n'oubliait jamais l'anniversaire de James, celui d'Albus – ce qui arrivait parfois à son homme – ou celui de leur rencontre. En fait, il avait juste un sens très personnel des priorités.

Et il n'y avait pas eu, en sept ans de vie commune, un matin où Lysander ne s'était levé avant James pour lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre. Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	16. Pleurs

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 1 :**_ Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs que j'aime de tout mon être._

**Note 2 : **_Dans ma liste de Noël il y a 10% de musique classique et 90% de Harry Potter, c'est grave, docteur ?_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>P - Pleurs<strong>

James n'avait encore jamais vu Lysander pleurer. A présent, ils étaient là, parmis les quelques familles qui étaient venues rendre hommage à Luna Scamander, née Lovegood. Xenophilius, plus vieux que jamais, restait un peu en retrait. Les parents de James, à côté de leurs enfants, pleuraient en silence. La petite centaine de personnes présentes à la cérémonie avaient les yeux rouges. Newt Scamander semblait presque plus boulerversé que son propre fils. Les larmes de Lorcan étaient déchirantes, mais les pleurs de Lysander étaient les plus poignants. Car malgré tout, son doux sourire restait plus présent que jamais sur son visage.

* * *

><p><em>Un des drabbles les plus tristes que j'aie écrits. Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à retranscrir l'image et les sentiments mais je suis particulièrement fière de ce drabble - comme à peu près tous les drabbles que j'écris sur eux, en fait.<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu, _

_A.S. Cavendish_


	17. Quidditch

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note 1 :**_ Merci pour vos reviews !_

_- Juna'louette : Je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi, à vrai dire. Donc à vous d'imaginer. Peut-être une maladie, ou un accident, comme sa mère._

_- Ecchymose : On dirait que j'ai trouvé une lectrice aussi dévouée que Clina ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Lune Mordoree m'a également suggéré un Luna/George, comme vous êtes deux, je garde précieusement cette suggestion dans un petit coin de ma tête... ;)_

**Note 2 :**_ J'envisage de développer le Albus/Scorpius mentionné dans ce recueil dans un autre à part entière. Y en a-t-il que ça tente ? (histoire de mettre un ordre dans les priorités de rédaction)_

* * *

><p><strong>Q - Quidditch<strong>

James aimait Lysander. Il l'aimait dans toute la splendeur de sa différence. Il l'aimait tout entier, de ses Scorfus Véroliens à ses robes jaune canari.

Mais Lysander avait un énorme défaut : son indifférence au Quidditch_._

Malgré tout, Lysander se fit pardonner son hérésie pour le dixième anniversaire de leur couple. Il avait réservé deux places pour la finale mondiale de Quidditch : Roumanie-Angleterre. Lysander avait choisi une loge privée. James était très excité par le match, Lysander par James. Ce fut certainement la fois la plus intense de leur vie. James ne vit même pas Scorpius attraper le Vif d'Or.

* * *

><p><em>Je publierai le prochain samedi ou dimanche. Merci d'avoir lu,<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	18. Rhapsodie

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas_._**_ (même si j'ai récemment découvert que le disclaimer n'était pas obligatoire sur FF, je continue... par habitude.)_

**Note :**_Merci pour vos reviews !_

**Note bis :**_ A partir de maintenant je n'annonce plus quand je publie la suite, vu que je tiens rarement mes promesses..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>R - Rhapsodie<strong>

James rentrait du travail et allait préparer le repas lorsqu'un détail incongru attira son attention : une porte de placard semblait vouloir s'ouvrir d'elle-même. En l'ouvrant, James y découvrit un chaton blanc aux yeux bleus. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Quel temps fait-il au ministère ? demanda Lysander d'une voix distraite, émergeant du salon dans sa robe de chambre jaune et mauve faite main qui jurait horriblement avec la blonde pâleur de ses cheveux.

Il vit l'animal et annonça d'une voix légère, sur le ton de l'évidence :

- Rhapsodie !

L'animal ronronna. Le maître sourit.

- Adopté.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu,<em>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	19. Souris

**Disclaimer:**** _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.**

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>S - Souris<span>**

Lysander ne pleurait pas, ne boudait pas, ne criait pas. James s'énervait parfois, lui, jamais.

Aussi, James fut bouleversé lorsqu'il vit Lysander partir dans ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une crise de larmes. Il se figea, la souris morte à la main.

- Mais chaton, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois une souris morte, Rhaps en tue tous les jours…

- C'est différent ! C'est un chat ! C'est dans sa nature, c'est normal…

James posa la souris qu'il venait d'achever et vint enlacer son compagnon, tentant d'apaiser la toute première crise existentielle de Lysander Scamander.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu !<em>

_A. S. Cavendish_


	20. Tradition

**Disclaimer :** Je les aime. Mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas - et c'est tant mieux pour eux...

**Remerciements** :_ A vous tou(te)s qui me lisez et me reviewez, je dédie mes textes. Merci encore pour votre fidélité._

* * *

><p><strong><span>T - Tradition<span>**

James et Lysander entretenaient une tradition qui leur venait de Xenophilius : la soupe du jeudi minuit. Ainsi, tous deux se relayaient d'un jeudi sur l'autre pour la préparer. Cette tradition perpétuait le souvenir de Luna et de Xenophilius, décédé deux ans après elle, et semblait très importante pour Lysander.

Or, il y eut un jeudi attribué à James où il resta tard au travail. Il angoissait de rentrer, craignant de trouver Lysander bouleversé.

Cependant celui-ci l'attendait calmement dans la cuisine. James se répandit en excuses, et Lysander les accepta contre sept jours d'abstinence – il craqua au bout de trois.

* * *

><p><em>Je viens de remarquer qu'avec eux ça aboutit souvent au sexe, mine de rien... Whatever. Ils sont mignons et c'est ce qui compte !<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	21. Uranus

**Disclaimer :**_**Harry**_** Potter**** ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>U - Uranus<span>**

James avait toujours été bon élève dans presque toutes les matières. Il avait eu un O en défense contre les forces du Mal, en potion et en botanique, un E en sortilèges et en métamorphose, et un A en histoire de la Magie.

La seule matière où il avait toujours – lamentablement – échoué était la divination.

Aussi, quand Lysander lui annonça tout excité qu'Uranus s'alignait avec Vénus, il ne comprit pas le rapport entre la fertilité de leur sperme et l'astrologie, mais ne se plaignit pas lorsque Lysander commença frénétiquement à les déshabiller et remercia le ciel d'avoir aligné les planètes.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre.<em>


	22. Vieillir

**Disclaimer :**** _Harry__ Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vieillir<strong>

Lorsqu'à l'âge de trente-deux ans, James découvrit son premier cheveu blanc, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il vieillissait. Et c'était pour lui d'autant plus flagrant qu'à trente-et-un ans, Lysander dégageait toujours cet éclat et cette candeur adolescente, alors que lui commençait à ternir. Il parlait de moins en moins. Alors, Lysander parlait de plus en plus. Et peu à peu, James retrouva le sourire en se disant qu'il serait toujours aussi heureux à quatre-vingts ans s'il avait toujours Lysander pour l'aimer à n'importe quelle période de sa vie.

Quand il était avec Lysander, il avait toujours dix-sept ans.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre.<strong>

_A.S. Cavendish_


	23. Wallaby

**Disclaimer** : **_Harry_ Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wallaby<strong>

Lysander voulut un jour savoir l'apparence de son Patronus. James, qui s'y était maintes et maintes fois essayé et n'était arrivé à rien, lisait en l'observant de temps à autres.

- Arrête chaton, tu vas te fatiguer.

Il ne remettait absolument pas en cause les aptitudes intellectuelles ou magiques de Lysander – Merlin savait qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait – il serait juste trop complexé si son compagnon arrivait à en émettre un et pas lui.

Très calme, Lysander fit plusieurs tentatives et produit au bout de trois essais un petit kangourou qui bondissait.

- Un wallaby, observa-t-il.

James était vert.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre.<strong>


	24. Xénophobe

**Disclaimer :**** _Harry_ _Potter_ne m'appartient pas.**

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><strong>Xénophobe<strong>

Lysander en faisait voir à James de toutes les couleurs. Il avait le contact si facile qu'il connaissait tous leurs voisins – bien que James eût préféré le garder pour lui tout seul.

Vint le jour où un sorcier assez séduisant – que James trouvait très douteux – s'installa dans la maison voisine. Après avoir vu Lysander l'aborder, James le réprimanda.

- Il pourrait être dangereux !

- Il est Auror et marié, James.

- Ah !

James se détendit.

- Tu me rassure, je te croyais xénophobe. En fait, tu es juste jaloux mais trop fier pour l'avouer.

Et Lysander l'embrassa affectueusement.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre.<strong>

_Bientôt la fin ! Impatients ? Déprimés ? Les deux ? Merci de m'être restés fidèles aussi longtemps !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	25. Yack

**Disclaimer :****_ Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yack<strong>

Lysander était tout pour James. Mais il arrivait tout de même que celui-ci – assez souvent, d'ailleurs – ne partageât pas l'avis de son compagnon. Un jour, Lysander ramena tout excité de chez son père ce qu'il disait être une « authentique fourure de Ronflak Cornu » - et qui pour James ressemblait davantage à une peau de vieux yack en mauvaise santé. Réprimant une grimace, James demanda prudemment à son cher et tendre:

- Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

- La mettre sur notre lit, c'est favorable à la fertilité !

- Mais Lysander… on est deux hommes, on n'a pas besoin d'être fertiles...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

* * *

><p><em>Hahaha. Cher Lysander. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à placer le coup de la fertilité.<em>

_D -1... Merci encore à celles qui sont toujours là, je cite particulièrement Clina et Lune Mordoree - ainsi qu'Ecchymose qui rivalise avec elles en nombre de reviews !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


	26. Zinzin

**Disclaimer :**** _Harry_ Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

**Note 1 :** _Et voici la fin... je vous remercie chaleureusement d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'ai réellement pris du plaisir à développer pour vous ce couple que je trouve positivement merveilleux._

_**Rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Zinzin<strong>

La réputation du caractère impulsif de James n'était pas à refaire. Il s'était malgré tout calmé au fil de ces années passées aux côtés de Lysander. Il était devenu un homme responsable, calme et réfléchi.

Sauf quand on s'en prenait à son amoureux.

Aussi, Harry fut peu surpris lorsqu'il dut envoyer une équipe d'Oubliators dans le quartier de son fils pour nettoyer les dégâts de son maléfice de Chauve-Furie sur une bande de voyous. Quand il lui demanda des explications, celui-ci répondit simplement qu'ils avaient traité Lysander de 'zinzin', et qu'ils le méritaient. Lui tenant la main, Lysander souriait – toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Fini, fini, fini, je ne m'en remets toujours pas !<em>

_Grands dieux... fin du recueil, mais est-ce la fin de James et Lysander ? Que nenni ! Je vous réserve pour Noël une petite surprise où vous aurez l'occasion de les apercevoir brièvement, parmi un assortiments d'autres couples plus ou moins originaux._

_Je reste toujours ouverte à toutes proposition de thème/couple, que ce soit en review ou en Private Message._

_Je vous donne rendez-vous prochainement pour la publication de mon nouveau recueil Alice et Frank de A à Z, et en espérant qu'il plaira à certains autant que celui-ci - merci encore !, je vous souhaite une excellente fin d'année 2011 !_

_Pour la dernière fois dans ce recueil,_

_A.S. Cavendish_


End file.
